


Alien Prom?

by discovibes



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discovibes/pseuds/discovibes
Summary: Once every century, a formal event that celebrates their Almighty Tallest(s) is held. Having looked forward to this event since he was just a smeet, Zim excitedly gets prepared to leave. However, not before telling Dib he was going to be absent. Through a turn of events, Dib tags along. Just what would a human possibly due to accidentally insult Irken culture? Probably everything.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Alien Prom?

“Alien scum!” 

Dib chased after Zim around the skool halls, leaving a trail of Spaghettios behind them. 

You must be wondering what happened to make Dib Membrane chase after the skools freak whilst covered in Spaghettios. Or, maybe you’re not, since this is a daily occurrence between these two. Nonetheless, it all started this morning when Zim decided to sit at Dib and Gaz’s lunch table.

“Dib human, Dib sister; greetings!” 

Zim sat across from them from the two at their lunch table, earning a look of confusion and disgust from Dib; “What’re you doing here, Zim?” Dib eyed Zim warily, and with suspicion. Zim never sat with them, and he hardly ever visited the lunch room anymore these days. This could only mean he's up to something, something dangerous.

“Dib-thing, I am just gracing you with my presence! I will be gone for a few days this week, you will not be seeing me!” Zim let himself smile in victory, though they haven't even fought yet. Dib held the sides of his lunch tray, squinting at the other. “I can just break into your base, what’re you doing that's so important? Planning to take over the world? I won't let you.” He got more heated as he went on, causing Zim to let out a sigh.

“Oh the Dib, must everything be about your filthy ball of dirt you call home? I will be going away on a trip! You are not invited, no smelly humans allowed!”

Dib frowned, picking up his milk carton; “You’re lying, I won’t let you get away with what you’re planning to do..” He pointed the straw of his milk towards the alien, squeezing the carton and shooting milk at him. 

Zim squeaked, taking his lunch tray and pushing it out in defense, subsequently throwing its contents onto Dib.

“Ah! My cloak!” Dib looked down at his ruined clothes, before looking back up at Zim. They stared at each other for a moment before Zim took off running, Dib quickly going after him. 

Zim threw other students behind him as he was running away, Dib running into them in the process. 

“Get back here, Zim!”

Zim screeched as he ran faster, wishing he could use his PAK legs right now. 

“Alien scum!”

Aaaand that’s where we are now, Dib chasing after Zim whilst covered in food. You’d think someone would stop them, but this has been going on for years. The skool faculty just decided to give up, at this point they’ll be doing this until they graduate. 

Zim ran all the way home, leaving skool for the rest of the day while Dib watched him run from the skool’s entrance. 

As soon as Zim got home, he threw off his wig, ripping his contacts out.

Zim panted, throwing himself onto his couch to catch his breath. “Eugh, GIR!” A bunch of banging was heard until the little robot appeared in front of Zim; “Yes, master!” Zim stared down at him, before sighing. “Make sure my outfit for the event is packed into the Voot Cruiser. We leave tonight, lest you forget.”

“Okeeeeey!” GIR saluted before dashing away, leaving Zim to get up from the couch, dusting himself off. 

This week was the once a century Irken Empire event, where all Irkens must show up to Irk to celebrate their Tallests. Whilst the planet is primarily known for being invaders, they too take breaks. Of course, it takes a century for them to happen. 

At this event, there will be a showcasing of the Irken Empire's greatest achievements, as well as a speech from the Tallests. A traditional dance will also be done by the Tallests, which will motivate their people to do better. 

Zim has dreamt of going to such an event.

“Master! I packed chu your stuffs!” GIR ran up to Zim, holding out a small suitcase with clothes hanging out from the sides.

“GIR! These aren’t even my clothes, where’d you get th- Eugh…”

Zim rubbed his hand down his face, rubbing his temples. Oh well, no need to worry. He was only going to be seen in his specially made Irken formal wear. There was no need to pack anyways. He stretched his back, going to walk towards his lab before something fell through the ceiling.

“Zim!”

Zim screeched, immediately projecting his PAK legs, staring down to notice Dib; “Dib-thing! What’re you doing here!”

Dib stood up, holding a camera; “I’m here to see what you’re up to! You’re going to be in your lab for a week, you’re up to something!” He held up his camera, taking a picture of Zim.

“Fool! It is none of your wormy business!”

GIR came bouncing up to Dib, hugging his leg; “Mary! Master is going to a cool dance party!” Dib stared down at the robot, raising a brow. “Dance party?” He looked back at Zim, who retracted his PAK legs to stomp his foot onto the ground.

“It’s not a dance party! It is a special event for all Irkens!” Zim crossed his arms, looking away from the two. Dib snickered, snapping another picture, “So… a ball, then?” 

Zim whipped his head back towards Dib, raising his arms, “What are these balls you speak of?! It is a special event to honor our Tallests!” 

Dibs eyes lit up, bringing his camera to his chest; “You get to see your Tallests in person? I want to come!” Zim scoffed, laughing a bit, “As if I’d take you, you’d tarnish my reputation as the best Irken invader! Also, the Tallests would be sick by the sight of your giant head!”

“Hey! My head isn’t that big! .. Hm…” Dib looked down at his camera, before looking back up towards the alien, “You know, I have photo evidence of you without your disguise! You better take me with!”

Zim laughed, “Petty human, I could easily take that away from you.” He went over to Dib, going to take it out of the humans hand before Dib held it up higher. Zim stared where the camera was for a moment, before looking up and jumping to grab it, causing Dib to hold it higher.

“Argh! Fine, I’ll take you with. You’re lucky I’m too exhausted to use my PAK legs, human..” 

Dib snickered, “Uhuh, sure Zim. I bet you want to take me with, probably to brag about your dance party. You know, humans have these too. It’s called Prom.”

“What is this ‘Prom’ you speak of?! It’s not a dance party!” Zim went to scratch at him, causing Dib to push him back a bit.

“I’ll tell you about it later, calm down alien. When are you leaving for your cool dance party?”

Zim stuck his head up, walking to the other room with Dib coming after him. “We leave tonight, I adjusted my ship to take us there quicker than it was to get here. We should be there in.. an Earth day. Though, space feels like forever.”

Dib hummed, looking up at the ceiling of the base. He wondered if that last sentence had more meaning to it than Zim let on. “You know, I’m a bit surprised your Tallests invited you.”

“Surprised? My Tallests love me, I’m their best soldier! ..Though, I wasn’t invited. I suppose they wanted me to be a surprise guest, even to them!”

Dib stared at the Irken in disbelief. It has been years since Zim first arrived on Earth, and in those years Dib has come to the conclusion that the Tallests despise Zim. The alien, however, still has yet to realize it.

He snickered to himself a bit, despite a feeling of pity swell up in his chest, “You’re ridiculous..” he said, mostly to himself. Whether the Irken had chosen to ignore him, or simply hadn’t heard him, there was no response to what Dib said. It was silent, and awkward in the aliens base, while Zim was messing around with papers.

Clearing his throat, Dib put a hand on his own neck, rubbing it a bit; “Should I go pack? How long is this party going to last for?” he wondered if he’d have to pack fancy.

“Silly human, I said I would be gone for a few days hadn’t I?” Zim dropped the papers, turning back towards Dib.

“Pack appropriately. We have a day there to get our belongings into a base, and then a day to prepare for our attire. It is an extremely important event for Irkens. The day after that, however, is the event. Your pathetic human attire would never meet the Tallests’ requirements, however dressing as if you’re an Irken would be insulting.”

Dib frowned at that, looking down at his own clothes. He figured this wouldn’t be party attire.

“Hurry home and get your belongings taken care of. This is a six day trip, tops. _Don’t make me wait._ ” And with that, Zim extracted his PAK legs, picking Dib up and throwing him out of the aliens base.

Dib winced, his back hitting the concrete outside. He rubbed his head a bit, a look of determination settled on his face. Fine, if he was going to prepare for alien royalty, he’ll do his best to dress accordingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I've had this in my drafts for a while. I originally wanted this to be a one chaptered fic, however I've gotten a bit inspired. I hope you all join me on this adventure, I'm not the greatest writer out there, but I'll be sure to do my best!


End file.
